Kala Charlotte Hamil
by Fei Mei
Summary: Charlotte hamil, dan Henry berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, dan menjadi calon ayah yang baik untuk bakal anaknya. / “Yah, bagaimana pun juga, ia hamil, kan gara-gara kau juga.” . “Ya kalau bukan kau, gara-gara siapa lagi dia hamil? Tidak mungkin Will, kan?” / Apa yang diidamkan Charlotte sampai suaminya rela menawar harga durian di pasar? CharlottexHenry, slight WillxTessa, OS.


'Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya'. Itulah yang biasa ada di bagian akhir setiap dongeng. Dan mungkin dongeng tentang kehidupan mereka yang tinggal di Institut London sudah mencapai halaman terakhir juga, karena Mortmain telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang mengancam keselamatan mereka, terutama keselamatan Tessa. Walau, yah, masih ada iblis-iblis nakal yang berkeliaran di luar institut, tapi mereka bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Will, Gideon, dan Gabriel.

Mungkin hari-hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi mereka. Will bertunangan dengan Tessa, Gideon bertunangan dengan Sophie, Gabriel berpacaran dengan Cecily, Henry dan Charlotte menantikan kelahiran buah hati mereka, Cyril punya kuda-kuda baru, dan Bridgett telah menemukan buku-buku masakan dari perpustakaan—dan sampai ada lirik lagu untuk setiap masakan itu.

Walau begitu, yang tetap paling sibuk sendiri adalah Henry. Istrinya hamil, dan Henry tidak tahu menahu tentang ibu hamil. Jadi pria itu mencari banyak buku di perpustakaan, membaca buku itu satu persatu. Banyak yang ia tidak pahami, tapi tiga hal yang paling bisa ia ingat adalah: pertama, ibu hamil akan mengidam dan kadang apa yang ia idamkan itu aneh dan sulit didapat. Kedua, ibu hamil itu emosinya cepat berubah, tapi akan lebih sering merasa galau. Ketiga, ibu hamil akan merasa lebih cepat lelah dari biasanya.

Henry mengenal istrinya sudah lama, tidak pernah ia lihat wanita satu itu merasa galau apalagi sampai merengek—Charlotte adalah perempuan yang sangat mandiri. Tapi ... saat ini Charlotte sedang hamil, tentu saja situasinya akan berbeda kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Infernal Devices milik Cassandra Clare. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: AR, setelah Clockwork Princess, mungkin OOC, Oneshot.**

 **.**

 **Kala Charlotte Hamil**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Henry ... " ujar Charlotte lembut, ia menghela pelan sambil meletakkan korannya di atas meja. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu menungguiku begitu."

"Tapi, Lottie Sayang, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kakimu keram? Atau, oh, punggungmu pegal? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau mengidam?" tanya Henry cemas _berlebihan_.

Charlotte menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sayang Henry, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Henry begitu menyayanginya sampai cemas begitu. Ibu hamil ini ingat sewaktu masih ada Jessamine di Institut, gadis itu akan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus tiap kali melihat Henry bersikap dan mengatakan hal yang sangat manis pada istrinya. Tapi sebenarnya Henry yang bersikap manis padanya inilah yang membuat hati Charlotte luluh.

"Henry, kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan memberitahumu, atau saat aku tiba-tiba mengidam, janji," ujar Charlotte sambil mengusap punggung tangan suaminya.

"Oke," balas Henry pelan, tapi tetap duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Kerjakan yang biasa kau kerjakan Henry, kalau aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan _memanggilmu_. Seriusan," janji Charlotte lagi.

"Oh! Oh, ya, tentu saja!" kata Henry sambil tertawa kecil lalu berdiri. Ia mengusap pelan perut Charlotte yang sudah buncit. "Semoga Bufford kecil kita tidak menyusahkan ibunya."

Sang ibu menyerngit. "Kita _tidak akan_ menamai anak kita 'Bufford'."

Sekarang Henry ikut menyerngit. "Kenapa tidak? Bufford adalah nama yang bagus."

"Mungkin memang bagus. Aku menghormati ayahmu, Henry, tapi kita tetap tidak akan menamai anak kita Bufford," tegas Charlotte.

Henry duduk lagi di kursi di samping istrinya. "Kenapa tidak, Lottie? Bufford nama yang bagus, yang pemberani, seperti ayahku. Ayahku cerdas dan hebat, siapa tahu anak kita bisa sehebat kakeknya jika memiliki nama yang sama dengan beliau!"

"Tidak, namanya tidak akan Bufford."

"Tapi—!"

Seketika itu juga air muka Charlotte langsung berubah. Dari yang tadi tegas, sekarang malah jadi agak cemberut. "Jangan membentakku begitu!" rengek Charlotte.

Suaminya mengerjap bingung. Memangnya kapan Henry membentak istrinya? Apa berbicara dengan nada yang agak lebih tinggi dari biasanya ditangkap sebagai 'membentak' oleh orang yang sedang hamil? Astaga. Dan, oh, demi malaikat, Charlotte sampai mengisak! Inikah yang dimaksud bahwa ibu hamil emosinya sangat mudah berubah?

"Lottie—oh, Lottie Sayang, maafkan aku ... " ujar Henry.

Sambil masih agak sesunggukkan, Charlotte mengangguk. "Um, aku lapar."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Panekuk," jawab Charlotte. "Panekuk rasa durian, pakai selai stroberi dan potongan semangka."

" ... Hah ... ? Lottie, bukankah kau paling tidak suka durian?" tanya Henry sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Pokoknya aku mau itu!" sahut Charlotte.

Henry meneguk ludah dengan sangat susah payah, lalu ia jadi teringat akan apa yang ia baca mengenai ibu hamil. Katanya cara termudah untuk tahu ibu hamil sedang mengidam adalah jika mereka meminta yang aneh. Panekuk? Itu masih biasa. Rasa durian? Sebenarnya itu juga masih normal, tapi Charlotte bahkan tidak pernah suka akan bau buah itu yang begitu menusuk hidung. Selai stroberi? Sebenarnya itu normal, _jika dioleskan di roti_. Potongan semangka? Istrinya suka buah semangka, tapi kalau dimakan bersama panekuk ... Henry agak merinding sendiri memikirkan bagaimana rasanya. Berarti makanan yang dipesan Charlotte ini termasuk kategori aneh, berarti ini adalah saatnya Charlotte mengidam dalam rangka hamil.

Jadi, ya sudah, Henry keluar dari ruang kerja dan pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Bridgett. Ahli masaknya itu menyengir dan menggeleng pelan saat Henry memberitahunya tentang apa yang istrinya ingin makan. Yah, beruntung sekali semua yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat panekuk pesanan Charlotte itu ada di dapur. _Kecuali durian_.

"Kau tidak punya perisa durian begitu?" tanya Henry lemas.

Bridgett menggeleng. "Ada sih, tapi bahan kimia semacam perisa itu kan, tidak baik untuk ibu hamil. Dan lagi, kurasa Charlotte akan tahu kalau panekuk rasa duriannya itu bukan dari buah durian."

"Oh, astaga," erang Henry pelan.

Ahli masaknya itu masih menyengir. "Yah, bagaimana pun juga, ia hamil, kan gara-gara kau juga." Henry menyerngit. "Ya kalau bukan kau, gara-gara siapa lagi dia hamil? Tidak mungkin Will, kan?"

Aaahh, ya, Henry baru paham apa maksudnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka apa yang istrinya idamkan akan membuatnya galau. Mungkin buku yang Henry baca tentang ibu hamil itu salah. Bukan ibu hamilnya yang akan sering merasa galau, melainkan suami dari ibu hamil itulah yang akan galau.

Sambil merutuk pelan dalam hati, Henry akhirnya keluar untuk mencari durian, sementara Bridgett akan membuat selai stroberi. Bagaimana pun juga ia sayang istri dan bakal anaknya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya jadi ileran gara-gara apa yang diidamkan sang ibu saat hamil tidak tercapai.

Maka Henry pun mulai mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, membawa pasta gigi dan sikat gigi. Err ... salah, deh. Henry hanya perlu pergi ke pasar di dekat Institut. Yang biasa belanja adalah Sophie, dan akhir-akhir ini yang belanja adalah Bridgett. Ini pertama kalinya Henry belanja di pasar, tapi ia tahu satu-dua hal tentang yang namanya tawar-menawar di pasar.

"Hah? Satu durian ini harganya 500?" tanya Henry kaget. Ia tidak tahu berapa harga durian pada umumnya, tapi pria ini menganggap harga 500 untuk sebuah durian itu mahal.

"Boleh ditawar, kok, tuan!" ujar penjual durian dengan ramah.

"Hm ... 50 boleh?" tawar Henry.

"Maksudnya potong 50, jadi harganya 450?" tanya si penjual.

"Bukan, bukan, saya tawar jadi harganya 50 saja," ujar Henry dengan polosnya.

Langsung saja sang penjual mingkem. "Situ nawar atau apa sih, jauh bener nawarnya ... Kalau 450 sih, saya masih tidak masalah!"

Karena bingung harus bagaimana lagi, jadi ya sudah, Henry membayar seharga 450 pada sang penjual, lalu membawa durian itu kembali ke Institut. Sampai di Institut, pas sekali Henry berpapasan dengan Will dan Tessa yang tampaknya hendak ingin keluar.

"Habis beli durian?" tanya Will.

Henry mengangguk. "Charlotte mengidam panekuk durian, dan jelas tidak ada stok durian di dapur."

"Oh," gumam Will, lalu ia menoleh pada tunangannya. "Tess, kalau kamu hamil nanti, plis jangan bikin aku susah."

Tessa langsung membelalakkan matanya pada Will. Itu antara Will becanda atau serius, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Tessa jadi tersinggung dan berjalan pergi kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal. Will jadi bingung.

"Lho, Tessa? Katanya kita mau kencan!" sahut Will sambil pergi menyusul Tessa.

Henry yang masih berdiri di tempatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Kemudian ia pun segera ke dapur, menemui Bridgett yang sedang menganggur karena memang selai stroberi dan potongan semangkanya sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu membuat adonan panekuk durian.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, panekuk pesanan Charlotte selesai. Henry pun segera membawa piring panekuk ke ruang kerja, menemui istrinya yang langsung tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

"Akhirnya! Aku sudah kelaparan!" ujar Charlotte sambil mengambil piring yang disodorkan Henry.

"Maaf lama, aku harus ke pasar dulu untuk beli durian," aku Henry. Charlotte mengangguk sambil mulai makan. "Panekuknya enak?"

Charlotte mengangguk sambil terus makan. "Mau coba?" Henry menggeleng, jadi wanita itu makan lagi sampai habis lalu minum air putih. "Haaahh ... aku kenyang. Terimakasih Henry."

Henry pun tersenyum. Ia merasa harus berterimakasih lagi pada Bridgett untuk panekuk tersebut.

.

.

Tengah malam, sedang asyik-asyiknya bermimpi main dengan Bufford Jr kecil, Henry harus terbangun dari mimpi itu karena Charlotte menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Antara rela dan tidak rela, Henry pun membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati wajah sang istri di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Lottie?" tanya Henry sambil menguap pelan.

"Aku mengidam," gumam Charlotte.

"Oh? Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Henry, antara semangat dan tidak. Habisnya, kalau mengidam begitu, berarti kata buku yang ia baca, tandanya normal. Tapi Henry agak tidak semangat mengingat hal pertama yang Charlotte idamkan membuatnya harus pergi ke pasar hanya untuk membeli durian.

Charlotte tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau jeruk Bali."

Henry termegap pelan. "Jeruk Bali? Charlotte, kau tahu kalau di London tidak ada jeruk Bali, kan?"

Istrinya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Henry mengerang pelan. Sepertinya kali ini Henry Branwell benar-benar harus mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah untuk mendapatkan jeruk Bali. Uh, Henry jadi teringat kata-kata Bridgett ...

' _Yah, bagaimana pun juga, ia hamil, kan gara-gara kau juga ... Ya kalau bukan kau, gara-gara siapa lagi dia hamil? Tidak mungkin Will, kan?_ '

.

Haaaahh ... baiklah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sebenernya jeruk Bali tuh di London ada gak sih? Kalau ternyata ada, anggap aja di fict ini gak ada #plak. Dan, Fei ga tau apa-apa tentang ibu hamil kecuali tentang biasanya mereka akan mengidam, jadi inspirasinya adalah dari serial Big Bang Theory season 9 saat Bernadette hamil.  
Btw Fei baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di fandom ini, baca fict fandom ini aja belom pernah. Walau tahu beda fandom, tapi Fei sempet dan masih berharap Infernal Devices, TMI, dan serial Shadowhunters itu jadi satu fandom yang sama di ffn, soalnya Fei berencana bikin Surat untuk Mereka versi TMI, jadi mungkin akan crossover TMI dan ID.

Review?


End file.
